


Yes, Sir

by THE_KING_OF_STANNING_TALENT



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Breathplay, Cheating, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sir Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_KING_OF_STANNING_TALENT/pseuds/THE_KING_OF_STANNING_TALENT
Summary: When Mingi's boyfriend cheats on him. He takes to the local Jazz bar and finds himself a mysterious man willing to keep him company. What will happen when he provokes this mysterious man with his charms?
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this it's my first ever smut. Thank you to everyone that reads it. I appreciate ever single kudos and comment. And please dont hesitate to leave constructive feedback.

Mingi was walking down the street to the nearest bar in town. He needed alcohol in his system soon.God men frustrated him so much. His boyfriend just broke up with him after 2 years. He said that Mingi wasn't enough for him anymore. Mingi found him making out with some blonde guy in their apartment 2 weeks ago. He reached some Jazz bar that was supposed to be the new hit in town. Smooth music soon filled his ears as he walked in.'let's hope I can finally get over that bastard.' He thought as he walked to the bar in the corner of the place. He sat on a stool at the farthest end of the bar.

The bartender was a nice looking guy. He looks awfully young to be a bartender but he also looks really strong." Hi I'm Jungho. What can I get ya?" The bartender said as he walked over to Mingi smile looking to happy for Mingi's mood to handle. Mingi faked a smile back and ordered whatever drink came to mind. He would have all night to discover new flavors he never tried before. He sat in silence, aside from the music calming his nerves for awhile. He saw a man walk over to the bar and order a glass of whiskey. “ Here you go Sir.” The man looked over at Mingi with a slight smirk."what's a nice boy like you doing in a place like this?" The man's smirk made Mingi feel something he hadn't felt in a long time.He decided to play along. "Easy I'm not a nice boy." He replied with a smirk of his own as he got up and walked to the other side of the bar.

He swayed his hips as he walked away. He wanted to tease this man and make him beg for a chance to fuck him. He waited for the man to get his drink plus another. Probably for him to offer to Mingi. The man walked over to where Mingi was standing against a wall. "Can I offer you a drink?" The man asked as he held out the glass." Shouldn't I get the name of the stranger who is offering me a drink?" Mingi teased playfully. "The names Yunho, love." The man said smirking again. “Mingi” Mingi said before finally taking the glass and down it in one go. "Whoa easy there,love. Don't want to get too drunk." Yunho said sitting the glass on the nearest table.

Mingi looked at Yunho and decided that fuck it. 'I'm getting over that bastard tonight!' He leaned forward on to Yunho and swayed his hips again. This time in time with the smooth Jazz playing around them. Yunho just chuckled and used his hands to gently pull Mingi forward by his hips. Yunho's touch was too gentle for Mingi. He liked to rough and would like to not think of the way too vanilla touches his ex gave him. Mingi grinded his hips up into Yunho's. The man in front of him let out an almost animalistic growl. Yunho grabbed his hips harder pulling his hips forward again. "You have no idea what you are doing,love." He said walking Mingi backward towards the back hallway of the building.

Mingi was confused as to where they were going. "Don't worry,love. This is just the way to my office. " Yunho said with that devilish smirk. Mingi had always fantasized about having someone fuck him in their office. I guess it comes from working an office job for 4 years. "Don't tell me you also have a Sir kink." Mingi said teasingly while giggling. Yunho's face held a surprised expression. He let out a low growl and grabbed Mingi's waist. Mingi giggled more loudly after that. "You so do! Good to know...Sir." He said smirking back at Yunho.

Yunho's grip tightened at Mingi's sinful remark."watch what you say, love. You might not like what happens if you misbehave." Yunho slips a hand down to his ass and landed a sharp smack down on his cheek. Mingi let out a moan at the force. "Don't worry Sir I want it rough. My last boyfriend was too vanilla for me." Mingi said pushing his hips up into Yunho's own. "I'd love for you to punish me for misbehaving Sir." He whispered into Yunho's ear after he nibbled on his earlobe. He could feel Yunho groan deep in his throat as he moved to his neck. Mingi was trying to get Yunho to snap and punish him. "That's it,love. Do you want someone to see you be punished right here in the hallway?" Yunho's hands were both resting on Mingi's ass and squeezed hard causing Mingi to moan again. “Yes Sir, show everyone how you make me feel good.” Mingi moaned in Yunho’s ear.

Yunho groaned again as he pushed Mingi into the nearest door. As soon as the door was shut behind them Mingi was shoved against it. He groaned in pain but the pain was replaced by pleasure as Yunho bit his neck. Yunho slid his leg in between Mingi’s spread thighs. Mingi grinded his hips down onto the leg to get some relief from his hard cock. Mingi whined when Yunho pulled away. “ why did you stop?” Yunho smirked again looking at Mingi with an almost animalistic glare. “Do you realize how fucking cute you look when you pout?” Yunho walked to a couch in yunho’s office and motions for Mingi to follow. Mingi followed him and pushed Yunho down on the cushions. He straddled his hips and wrapped his arms around Yunho’s neck.

Mingi’s hands slid down to Yunho’s chest tugging at his shirt. “ Please take it off Sir. Wanna feel you closer.” Yunho moved to unbutton his silk dress shirt. ‘God why is he going so slow.’ Mingi whined to get yunho’s attention so he can tell him to hurry and fuck him already. “Someone is really impatient. Don't be greedy baby boy.” Mingi moaned at the pet name. Yunho grabbed Mingi’s waist and pushed his hips down against his hardening cock. “Oh look at you,love. You're so hard already. Does this turn you on that much?” Mingi moaned at the teasing tone of Yunho’s voice. “Yes Sir.”You know grab Mingi’s waist and pull him up against his hips again. Mingi moaned at the contact of their members. “Sir please give me more. I’ll be a good boy.” Yunho pulled off Ming’s shirt and attached his lips to his collarbone. “Do you always fuck your customers in your office Sir?” Mingi couldn't help but ask this to rile Yunho up more. “ no, love only the ones that catch my eye like you.” Yunho licked down to Mingi’s hard nipple. Mingi let out a high pitched whine at the touch of Yunho’s tongue.

Mingi pulled away from the contact stepping back to kneel in front of yunho. He pulled at the zipper of Yunho’s slacks to take his cock out pressing a kiss at the tip. He licked a stripe up from the base to the tip before taking it half way down. Yunho is bigger than Mingi thought but god if it didn't make his mouth water. “God look at you taking my cock like a good boy. Do you like having that mouth of yours filled?” Yunho groaned when Mingi hollowed out his cheeks and sucked hard. “Fuck,love your so good.” Mingi moaned at the praise and pulled up to swirl his tongue around the tip. He suckled hard at the tip and took Yunho as far as he could. He felt hands card through his hair and push him all the way down. Mingi hummed around the thick cock. He then pulled off and pulled at yunho’s pants. “Take them off Sir please?” Mingi whined again when Yungo pulled him up off the floor.

Yunho reached for Mingi’s waist and rubbed circles on his hips. “ How about you take yours off first baby.” He said with a predatory look in his dark brown eyes. Mingi slid his jeans off slowly making a show of it as he went. He wiggled his ass in yunho’s direction. “Are you enjoying the show Sir?” He slid back into yunho’s lap and ground down against hip again. “yes , love i'm enjoying this very much. Can you feel how good you are making me feel?” He took mingi’s hands and pulled the to his shoulders. He moved them until he had Mingi’s back against the couch. “ I hope your ready for this baby.” Mingi’s hands flew to Yunho’s hair pulling their lips together. “More than ready Sir~.” Yunho pulled his slacks off the rest of the way and reached into a table by the couch.

He pulled a small packet of lube and a condom out. To his surprise he saw or more over felt something in Mingi’s ass. “ fuck baby were you expecting to get fucked tonight?” yunho pulled the pale purple plug from Mingi’s ass and pushed it back in hard. “Ah Sir~ harder please.” Yunho did just that he sped up his ministrations with the toy. He slowly pulled it out and tossed it aside. Mingi whined “ don't worry baby i’ll buy you a new one. Are you really sure about this? I could take you home right now if your not sure.” Mingi wrapped his legs around Yunho’s waist pulling his hips forward. “ If you dont fuck me right here and now I’m gonna be upset.” He whined out his complaint as Yunho rolls on the condom. Yunho grabbed Mingi’s thighs and spread them open.

He poured the lube on his cock and slowly pushed in. Mingi let out a quiet moan and pushed down to met Yunho’s hips. “ Harder sir i won't break. I want it rough.” yunho snapped at that remark. “Anything for you baby.” He thrusted hard and fast. Mingi moaned out a loud whine. “Ah~ sir i feel so full.” He moaned louder as yunho sped up his thrusts. “ Your so tight baby even though you had that sinful plug in.” Mingi clawed his nails down Yunho’s shoulders and back. He hasn't felt this good in so long. Yunho’s pace was unwavering as Mingi felt yunho’s cock twitch in him. He clamped his rim to add to the pleasure. “ Yunho~ more please give me more.” Mingi grabbed one of yunho’s hands and pulled it up to his neck.

Yunho got the idea and lightly applied pressure. Mingi moans were slightly quieted by the pressure on his throat. “Ah~ Fu-Fuck.” Yunho cut off his moans by slamming their lips together hard releasing Mingi’s throat. This kiss was so hungry but it had passion in it as well. Mingi was so close his moans turned into screams as his orgasm washed over his body. His vision turning white and he felt numb as he came all over his and yunho’s chest.

Yunho came into the condom a couple thrusts later. “ fuck Yunho that was the best sex I have ever had.” Yunho pulled out and chuckled “ I’m honored to be the best you have had.” yunho reached over into the table again and grabbed wet wipes and smiled while wiping Mingi’s chest. “ if you aren't careful i might fall in love with you.” Mingi chuckled at yunho’s expression. “ I wouldn't mind that,Love. How about I get your number and I take you out to a nice restaurant?” Mingi smiled blissfully and nodded. “You are something else Sir” Yunho growled at that. “ don't start with that again or we won't be leaving this room. “Yes, Sir~.” he smirked and kissed Yunho’s lips passionately. Yunho chuckled into the kiss “You sure are something else, Love.”


End file.
